Moon River
by xxxMavis Vermilionxxx
Summary: one shot- en el baile de los juegos mágicos... juvia tiene un baile con un chico muy especial... lean espero les guste


HI HI HOY LES TRAIGO UN ONE SHOT, NO ACOSTUMBRO MUCHO A HACER ESTOS PERO PUES A VER QUE TAL ME QUEDO, AHÍ USTEDES ME DICEN QUE TAL ME SALIO ….

ESPERO LES GUSTE n.n

.

.

.

*MOON RIVER*

.

"no me gusta" así habían sido las palabras que resonaban en la mente de la chica como una canción interminable que apuñalaba su corazón una y otra vez… ¿Por qué había cambiado tanto?, en verdad quería ser como el resto de las chicas que llevaban el sol en la mirada y atraían a los hombres con sonrisas y encanto…

Claro, eso aria ella… quería llevar el encanto en su rostro y si debía cambiar todo en ella para agradar a Gray sama, lo aria… cambiar su peinado como cuando Happy le conto que en Edolas Gray amaba a Juvia, o cambiar su ropa cuando fue necesario…

Dejar atrás a la mujer de Phantom porque era invisible y nadie le regalaba una mirada ¿debía de hacer eso?...

Ella pensaba y pensaba mientas jugueteaba con el sombrero en sus manos… hacia unos momentos que se había acabado el alboroto de quien se quedaría con Yukino y que Natsu había sorprendido a todos usando la corona del rey, sin duda esas dos cosas le habían hecho gracia pero… no podía quitarse el rechazo de su mente a pesar de que trataba de tomarlo de una manera positiva le dolía y no era para menos el rechazo no es algo fácil de afrontar… aunque quisiera regalar sonrisas le costaba un poco de trabajo…

Ahora en su mente estaba la nueva transformación que debía sufrir esta Juvia 2.0 para agradar a su amado…

Se levanto lentamente de su silla… se escuchaba una canción lenta…

Yukino bailaba con Sting, ambos se miraban a los ojos con un sonrojo, a su lado Lector y Frosch hacían movimientos de baile tratando de seguir a sus compañeros. Ella esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y miro hacia otro lado…

Ahí estaba Rufus el más guapo de Sabertooth a quien había honrado Erza en concederle ese baile, junto a ellos Natsu y Lucy quienes bailaban torpemente debido a la brusquedad del primero, mientras tanto Happy trataba de animar a Charle de bailar un poco…

Lily bailaba con la pequeña Asuka que parecía una bella princesa, junto a ellos Al y Bisca que miraban a su hija muy orgullosos… era muy hermosa… Gajeel y Levy discutían si debían bailar o no, incluso Lyon había sacado a bailar a Chelia y Romeo a Wendy… que digo ¡hasta Lexus bailaba con Mirajne!... Y el maestro miraba a sus hijos encantado…

Ahí estaba Gray junto al resto del gremio comiendo y bebiendo… apretó el sombrero entre sus manos y se mordió el labio inferior… quería insistir en bailar una pieza con el, pero no se atrevía… camino lentamente hacia donde estaba Gray sama para parirle bailar… pero vacilo durante unos minutos y la canción había terminado…

Suspiro en derrota y camino hacia atrás, miro por la ventana deseando bailar pues aprecia ser la única que no se la estaba pasando bien… se asomo por el balcón que era adornado a su alrededor por hermosas rosas rojas…

"Juvia debe cambiar para agradar a Gray sama" susurro en palabras que se perdieron en el viento

Una nueva canción empezaba a escucharse… no era una canción muy lenta pero tenía buen ritmo…

Comienzo de cuento de hadas sucio.  
Solo otro beso de los imbéciles del condado.  
En el año '61, cabello largo y castaño, ojos soñadores

La peliazul sintió una mano en su hombro y luego en su cintura… la giraron lentamente, para acercarse a el pecho de un hombre, era cálido no como Gray sama…

"no cambie por nadie, así es hermosa… si me lo permite" dijo el joven mientras la invitaba a bailar, parecía que se había armado de bastante valor, sus ojos claramente lo decian…

Él sólo luce como TÚ quieres que luzca  
Un cierto tipo de Príncipe Americano de cromo pulido  
Una serenata tejana, la "Moon River"  
¿Qué me estás haciendo?  
No te creo 

Ambos empezaron a bailar, lentamente en el balcón a la luz de las estrellas sin que nadie los mirara, sus ojos se encontraron en más de una ocasión en esos instantes, pero ambos desviaban la mirada

"pero, Juvia siempre ha sido invisible" se excuso mientras se aferraba al cuello de su compañero de baile

Vi a Cenicienta en un vestido de fiesta  
Pero ella estaba buscando un pijama  
Vi al demonio abrigando sus manos  
Se prepara para el enfrentamiento  
Vi el minuto en el que me alejé  
Tengo mi dinero en la mano esta noche 

"¿invisible? Ja… no quiera tomarme el pelo señorita… yo la vi esta noche y la vi hace 8 años… esos ojos azules jamás se olvidan" el dijo apenado mientas le regalaba una sonrisa

Ella se sonrojo y le devolvió la sonrisa "¿cree que Juvia es bonita?" pregunto ella con una vos quebrada, mientras hundía su cara en el pecho del joven

El cambio vino disfrazado de revelación,  
incendió su alma  
Ella dice que siempre supo que él volvería por ahí  
Y las décadas desaparecen como barcos hundidos  
Sin embargo nosotros perseveramos, Dios nos da esperanza.  
Pero aún tenemos miedo a lo desconocido 

"señorita… me atrevo a decir que para mi usted es la más hermosa de esta noche… usted no necesita el sol en sus ojos… teniendo las estrellas" contesto mientras seguían bailando y ella lo miraba hacia arriba, era un joven apuesto, gentil y viniendo esas palabras de él le daba confianza de algún modo

La mente está envenenada  
Castillos en el aire, aún abandonados, destrozados  
El puente levadizo se está cerrando 

"pero de que le sirve a Juvia ser bonita si siempre trae tristezas con su lluvia"

"señorita… no haga problemas donde no los hay… si usted es linda, si usted es mala, si usted es grosera, si está un poco loca, si trae la lluvia… usted es hermosa por dentro y por fuera, es un mago de Fairy Tail y eso es más que suficiente para saber que es grandiosa, además usted es muy poderosa… soy testigo de ello" le dijo mientras acercaba su boca al oído de la chica

Vi a Cenicienta en un vestido de fiesta  
Pero ella estaba buscando un pijama  
Vi al demonio abrigando sus manos  
Se prepara para el enfrentamiento  
Vi el final cuando ellos pasaron de página 

"personalmente me agradan los días de lluvia… será que me gusta la melancolía que traen… pero también renuevan y limpia todo a su paso… la lluvia es una de las pocas cosas que me hacen sonreír" le confesó con un susurro.

Tomé todo mi dinero y me escapé  
Directo hacia el valle de la Gran División 

"vi a la cenicienta en un vestido de fiesta… ¿señorita quiere su pijama?... o es que soy el demonio abrigando sus manos" cito el joven la canción que escuchaban haciendo que la chica enrojeciera por completo y lo apretara más fuertemente contra su cuerpo, no podía coordinar palabras para contestar algo. Estaba totalmente congelada.

Allí donde se esconden todos los sueños. 

"¿quisiera ser el demonio personal de Juvia?" Pregunto torpemente, no sabía como actuar frente a ese joven que si bien parecía frio y distante, en esos momentos, en ese lugar estaba siendo cálido… no cabe duda que los chicos fríos siempre tendrán la bohemia en la sangre

Ahí donde el viento no sopla  
Ahí donde las buenas chicas mueren  
Y no caerá nieve del cielo…  
Ahí donde los pájaros no cantan  
Ahí donde los campos no crecen  
Ahí donde las campanas no suenan  
Ahí donde las campanas no suenan… 

"solo si acepta ser mi cenicienta" le contesto mientras juntaban sus mejillas, la respiración de ambos chocaba en el cuello del otro, ambos tenían el mismo sonrojo… y ninguno de los dos comprendía a ciencia cierta cómo habían ido a parar así…

Ahí donde las buenas chicas mueren

"Juvia acepta ser su cenicienta" "y yo acepto ser tu demonio personal" dijeron ambos mientras el chico giraba lentamente para unir sus labios con la peliazul…

Ahora Cenicienta no te vayas a dormir  
Es una forma TAN amarga de refugio  
Oh tú no sabes, el reino está sitiado  
Y todos te necesitan.  
¿ Aún hay magia en el sol de medianoche  
¿ O la dejaste olvidada en el año '61  
En la cadencia de los ojos de un joven hombre  
Allí donde se esconden todos los sueños…

La canción había terminado como también el mágico beso de medianoche… la cenicienta tenía que marcharse con sus amigos… solo la luna y las estrellas de esa noche fueron testigos de aquel baile…

"¿Juvia lo volverá a ver?" pregunto con ilusión en su mirada

"si el destino caprichoso decide unir este demonio con la cenicienta… señorita, el demonio se llevara a cenicienta para siempre" dijo él con una sonrisa mientras ambos emprendían el camino para reunirse con sus gremios…

El miro como ella se alejaba con sus pasos acompasados, el cabello cayendo graciosamente sobre su espalda ¿cambiar? ¿Para qué?, era perfecta… "señorita si no la quieren como realmente es usted, ese idiota no se la merece… este demonio se la va a llevar un día… mi amada cenicienta" se decía a sí mismo con una sonrisa y un suspiro, si ya había esperado durante 8 años un poco mas no aria mal… además ya había probado esos dulces labios…

¿El sol en la mirada? No. Ella tenía estrellas…

Fin

.

.

.

ESPERO LES GUSTARA DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS POR FAVOR Y CUENTENEME QUE LES PARECIO :3 SE DESPIDE MAVIS CON UN BESOOO LOS AMO 3


End file.
